Sueños y Esperanzas
by Polatrixu
Summary: Sherry convence a Wesker para ir a la cena de navidad de su amiga misteriosa. -Regalo psra Geishapax-


Regalo de dia de Reyes para mi amigo secreto. Geishapax.

Nada me pertenece… todo es de capcom :(

* * *

Era de noche. Víspera de navidad. Lluviosa y fría. Un hombre rubio de porte misterioso se encontraba a una orilla de la carretera al lado de su auto que había terminado con un neumático pinchado.

Hacía mucho tiempo que dejó de sentir frío. El frío era parte de él ya… Estaba considerando llamar a la compañía aseguradora. Por qué un hombre tan poderoso como él no iba rebajarse a hacer el trabajo de un plebeyo…

Estaba apunto de sacar su teléfono móvil cuando una de las ventanas traseras de su auto descendió, revelando a una chiquilla rubia que se veía un tanto ansiosa.

"¡Tío Albert! ¿Qué sucede? ¡Llegaremos tarde!"

Albert Wesker suspiró mientras se llevaba una de las manos a su entrecejo.

_Uno, dos, tres…._

Comenzó a contar mentalmente. Realmente maldecía a los Birkin por dejarlo como guardián legal de Sherry. Se giró a la niña para explicarle la razón por la que obviamente llegarían tarde pero lo que vio le hizo detenerse en seco. La pequeña estaba apunto de llorar. Su rostro color carmín, sus ojos completamente vidriosos.

"Sherry, se rompió un neumático. Me encontraba por llamar a la aseguradora pero viendo que el tiempo se encuentra en nuestra contra, procederé a repararlo por mi cuenta." La cara de la niña cambió y sonrió. Todo estaba bien. ¡El tío Albert salvaría el dia!

Por su parte Wesker fue a la cajuela de su lujoso auto negro y la abrió para sacar la llanta de repuesto.

_No cuento con la herramienta necesaria para cambiar esto. Pero soy el arma perfecta. Cambiar un neumático es nada comparado con todo lo que he vivido._

Albert Wesker desatornilló los tornillos del neumático desinflado, levantó parcialmente el auto, retiró el objeto dañado y procedió a reemplazarlo por el neumático nuevo y lo atornilló. Todo eso lo hizo con sus virtuosas manos. Que si bien habían privado de la vida a muchos. También peinaban a diario los cabellos de la chiquilla de la que ahora cuidaba.

Entró a su auto y lo encendió para dirigirse a su destino. La cena de navidad de la amiga de Sherry. Tanto ella como su guardián habían sido invitados al evento. Tomó de nuevo la carretera y revisó la información en su gps satelital. La dirección le pareció familiar.

"Sherry, ¿Como dices que se llama tu amiga?" Inquirió el mayor mientras trataba de recordar… ¿Algún documento?

"¡Su nombre es Claire! ¡Y ella es genial! ¡Es amable, fuerte y muy bonita!" Respondió emocionada la chiquilla como si de una superheroína estuviera hablando.

Wesker sintió un temblor en el párpado izquierdo. Tenía que hacer la siguiente pregunta para saber si debería llevar las dos armas de fuego y los tres cuchillos que cargaba siempre que salía a recopilar información de los diversos experimentos que las farmacéuticas realizaban.

"¿Sabes si su hermano va a estar ahí?"

"¡No! De hecho estará solita ya que él está en una misión fuera del país y pelos de barbie se fue con otra señora que le gusta el rojo." Comentó la niña un tanto molesta. "¡Por eso la invite a nuestra casa en navidad pero ella dijo que mejor cocinaría para nosotros si íbamos a su casa!"

_¿Leon dejó a Claire por Ada Wong? No hay peor insulto para Ada que señora… Recordatorio: no dejar a Sherry interactuar con Ada… Niños..._

Sherry estuvo insistiendo a todas horas por incontables semanas para asistir al evento. Hasta que una mañana, la chiquilla tomó varios sartenes y comenzó a hacer un ruido ensordecedor. Wesker no sabía si la niña había intuido de sus oídos extra sensibles, pero aquella tortura duró solamente 2 minutos que parecieron 10 horas y se rindió diciendo que sí, que sí irían y que por favor dejara de hacer tanto ruido. Hasta el presente momento aún sufría de tinnitus leve por tal tortura.

En su pensar no se percató que había rebasado los límites de velocidad establecidos por la ley hasta que la sirena de una patrulla policíaca empeoró su tinnitus y le provocó un enorme dolor de cabeza.

"Maldita sea…" murmuró mientras detenía el carro en la orilla de la carretera.

Wesker decidió que no tenía ni el tiempo, ni las ganas de lidiar con el agente de la ley. Por lo que salió de su auto, y quitándose sus lentes para dejar sus ojos rojos a la vista, se acercó a la patrulla a pasos apresurados y a la vez pesados para romper el vidrio y sacar al oficial por la ventana rota.

El hombre estaba tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera sacó su arma de fuego para dispararle al hombre que parecía el mismo diablo.

Wesker por su parte, arrancó la cámara que todos los oficiales llevan en su uniforme, la hizo trizas en sus poderosas manos, y de una patada mando a volar la patrulla del oficial la cual cayó fuera de la carretera en el césped.

Wesker sonrió macabramente y el agente de la ley gimió en terror.

"Nadie te va a creer" Dijo el rubio riéndose a carcajadas mientras dejaba caer al pobre hombre en el asfalto húmedo. La unidad estalló y Wesker regresó a su auto para ponerse de nuevo en marcha.

"Tío Albert, ¿qué fue eso?" Sherry le preguntó mientras veía el fuego remanente de la explosión alejarse.

"El oficial quería detenernos pero llevamos prisa ¿no?" Explicó el rubio.

"Uhmm… ¿Si?"

"La gente de la ley no acepta explicaciones cortas y siempre complican las cosas con su modo de pensar tan recto habiendo otras maneras más rápidas de solucionar los problemas." Comentó Wesker un tanto desinteresado fijando la vista en la carretera.

"¿Ok…?" Sherry estaba confundida.

"Simplemente, le demostré el error de sus modos."

Sherry estaba aun mas confundida.

"Sherry, si no hubiera hecho lo que hice, aun estaríamos atorados alla atras y llegaríamos tarde a la cena de tu amiga."

Sherry entendió de inmediato y asintió con su cabeza.

Después de unos minutos el rubio mayor revisó el GPS y se percató de que quedaban 5 minutos de viaje.

"Tio Albert…" la voz de la niña parecía preocupada.

"¿Si, Sherry?"

"Necesito ir…"

Wesker sintió de nuevo el temblor en su párpado y acelero a fondo.

"¿No puedes esperar 5 minutos?" Preguntó el hombre casi en pánico.

"¡No!"

"Sujetate de lo que puedas" El hombre mostró un rostro de furiosa determinación y comenzó a rebasar cuanto auto estuviera delante de él.

Albert Wesker logró convertir esos 5 minutos restantes en solo 2 y llegó al departamento de la chica en cuestión derrapando las llantas de su auto. Claire, al escuchar el ruido, salió de su departamento para ver que estaba sucediendo.

Le pareció extraño ver un auto negro lujoso frente a su departamento y abrió los ojos en grande cuando del asiento del copiloto salió Sherry Birkin corriendo hacía ella y subiendo los pocos escalones que llevaban a la la puerta de manera desesperada.

"¡Claire! ¡Baño!" Rogó la chiquilla a su amiga mayor haciendo el típico bailecito de querer ir al baño.

"Tomas el pasillo y es la última puerta a la derecha." Claire la dejó entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro y se giró al auto para ver al misterioso guardián de Sherry.

No había nadie. Y eso la confundió. Sherry no pudo haber llegado sola en ese auto...

Estaba musitando cuando sintió que una mano le tapó la boca y era inmovilizada contra algo que parecía un pecho masculino tonificado. Por más que intentó liberarse no pudo.

"Escucha, Redfield. La niña insistió en venir aquí por ti, así que por tu bien vas a hacer lo siguiente. Vas a sentarte en la mesa y mientras entretienes a Sherry, yo iré a la cocina e intentaré arreglar el muy probable desastre de cena que hiciste. Y cuidado con decir algo de más a la niña." Wesker apretó el torso de la chica tan fuerte que Claire pensó que se le iban a romper las costillas. "¿Entendiste?" La pelirroja asintió con su cabeza. "¡Excelente!" Wesker la dejó ir.

Para entonces Sherry ya había salido del baño, y como a todos los humanos se les ocurren las grandiosas más grandiosas ideas en el baño, la chiquilla salió a compartir la suya. Tenía que ser cierto, lo habia soñado.

"¡Claire! Ya que Leon se fue con la señora que le gusta el rojo, ¿Por qué no te casas con mi tío Albert y me adoptan?" La niña parecía tan feliz que ni el hombre de negro ni la pelirroja pudieron decir algo a su idea.

Pero Wesker sintió un dolor de cabeza.

"Iré a revisar la cena. Dearheart, dejo a Sherry en tus capaces manos" Se arremango las mangas mientras entraba a la cocina del departamento de la menor de los Redfields. Huyendo de la responsabilidad por un rato.

Claire lo maldijo por lo bajo ¿Desde cuando los supervillanos cocinan? Para ser honesta estaba aterrada. Lo más seguro era que no sobreviviría la noche. Mantuvo su atención en Sherry para distraerse. La chiquilla no paraba de hablar ¿Cómo es que una pequeña tan buena y dulce había terminado en las manos de un guardián como Wesker?

Wesker estaba anonadado. La cena era… indescriptible… era un spaghetti blanco completamente duro. Lo que sea que estaba en el horno era irreconocible y parecía un gran trozo de carbón, lo único que se veía bien era el postre que eran un tipo de galletas apiladas y bañadas con una salsa dulce cremosa y ácida al mismo tiempo.

El hombre sacó su celular y llamó a un número.

"Alfred, la cena que habías preparado para hoy necesito que la traigas a la dirección que te envié lo más pronto posible"

Wesker tiró todo al bote de basura a excepción del postre y salió de la cocina con un semblante serio.

"Lo que preparaste es insalvable para considerarse como cena, Dearheart" Mencionó el rubio mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Sherry. "He llamado a mi mayordomo y estará aquí con algo decente en unos minutos."

Claire se puso del color de su cabello. ¿Cómo se atrevía este hombre a amenazarla y criticar su comida? Claro que se le había pasado un poco la mano con la cocción ¡pero no era para tanto!

"Tio Albert, no tiraste los sartenes ¿verdad?"

"¿Por qué habría de tirar mis sartenes, Sherry?" Preguntó Claire ofendida y dirigiendole una mirada de enojo al rubio.

"Solo el del spaghetti, fue imposible de despegar la pasta del sartén y termine doblandolo sin querer." Mencionó Wesker desinteresado.

"El tío Albert tiro recientemente casi todos los sartenes pequeños de la casa." Dijo Sherry riendo

"¿Solo los pequeños?" Preguntó Claire confundida.

"Los grandes están colgados en un lugar donde Sherry no los alcanza y no puede usarlos para conseguir lo que quiera" Mencionó el mayor un tanto fastidiado por la invasión a su privacidad.

"Soñé que si hacía suficiente ruido aceptarías venir aquí, Tío." Comentó la niña feliz de la vida sin percatarse de la incomodidad de Claire

"Hum… tres de tres sueños…" murmuró Wesker, pensativo.

El timbre sonó y Sherry se levantó de inmediato a hacia la puerta.

"¡Yo voy! ¡Yo voy! ¡Debe ser Alfred con la cena!" Exclamó la rubia menor.

"Sherry, yo iré a ayudar a Alfred con la comida, ve con Claire."

"¿Y si los tres me ayudan?" Mencionó el hombre mayor entrando con un contenedor que parecía pesado. Wesker, Claire y Sherry fueron al auto del mayordomo y cada uno tomó un contenedor de comida.

"¿Esto es todo señor Wesker?" Preguntó el mayordomo.

"Si, Alfred eso es todo, ve con tu familia a descansar." Claire observó al pobre mayordomo salir de su departamento y le partio el corazon no haberlo invitado a cenar de lo que él mismo había preparado.

"Claire, si no va a cenar con su familia, se meterá problemas." Mencionó Wesker al ver el semblante de la mujer Redfield. "Ahora ven acá para que podamos cenar"

Claire se sintió insultada. Ese hombre no pedía nada por favor y solo ordenaba a todos a su alrededor. Pero de igual manera obedeció porque él era un supervillano con super poderes y ella una simple humana que no podía seguir una simple receta de cocina. ¿Qué oportunidades tenía contra el tirano de pelos dorados?

"¿Qué cocinó Alfred ahora?" Preguntó inquieta la niña que ya tenía mucha hambre.

Wesker procedió a destapar las ollas y contenedores. Se le abrió el apetito al ver los platillos.

"Aparentemente, pavo, costilla al horno, puré de papa y spaghetti" Mencionó el hombre de negro. "Sherry, en la cocina está el postre ¿por que no lo traes para que la cena esté perfecta?" La chiquilla asintió y fue feliz, casi saltando por el postre.

"¿Que quisiste decir con eso de los sueños, Wesker?" Pregunto Claire preocupada.

"Es muy probable que Sherry pueda soñar algunos sucesos del futuro. A qué extensión, no sé. Que tan exactos, tampoco lo sé. Pero a acertado en todo lo que dice que ha soñado. Sucedía cuando sus padres vivían pero ellos nunca le prestaron atención. " El semblante de Wesker se ensombreció. "Espero que entiendas lo estúpido que fue dejarla donde tú y pelo-barbie la dejaron."

Claire tragó saliva y no respondió. La cena siguió en silencio con el ocasional comentario de Sherry sobre su vida y algunos detalles un tanto vergonzosos de la vida diaria de Wesker.

Después de algunas horas Albert Wesker decidió que era tiempo de él y Sherry para retirarse. Y de dejar de ser ridiculizado por la pequeña demonio.

¿Por que tenia que decir que todo lo que usa de vestimenta es negro?

¿Qué necesidad de saber tiene la mujer Redfield sobre cuántos pares de lentes oscuros llegan a la semana a su residencia?

¿O que le gustaban las comidas picantes?

¿Y que su jugo favorito era el de manzana y arándano?

* * *

"¡Tio Albert!" Exclamó la pequeña mientras apuntaba al marco superior de la puerta. "¡Muerdago! ¡Beso, beso, beso, beso!" Gritaba la chiquilla mientras daba pequeños saltos.

Claire estaba roja y Wesker fastidiado.

"Sherry, es obvio que ella no quiere. Es de mala educación "

"¿Pero como no va a querer? Sí soñé que ustedes se casaron, me adoptaron y tuve un perro y dos hermanitos. " refunfuño la chiquilla cruzándose de brazos.

"Espera, ¡¿que?!" Gritó Claire y procedió a sentir la cabeza ligera y a ver todo negro. Se desmayó.

Wesker alcanzó a atraparla antes de que se diera un golpe contra el suelo y la dejó en uno de los sillones.

"Ah, se desmayó por estrés. Terra Save si que esclaviza a sus empleados." Comento mientras la tapaba con una sábana que Sherry encontró en el cuarto de Claire. "Hora de irnos Sherry, pero primero ve al baño"

"¡Si!"

Wesker esperaba, que el sueño de Sherry no fuera una predicción sino una manifestación de su deseo de tener una familia….

Fin

* * *

¡Este fue un regalo de reyes para Geishapax!

Espero que te guste y si no Pues me reclamas jajaja.

Agradecimientos a mis betas Alex y Maritza que me echaron la mano en este fic :D

¡Saludos!

_**Polatrixu**_


End file.
